


it's no use pretending

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Creeper Matt, Deputy Derek Hale, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, past Stiles Stilinski/Matt Daehler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a fake boyfriend, just for a minute.  Laura comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's no use pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Это не игра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202833) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> Written for prompt #129 accomplice from fullmoon_ficlet on LJ.

"Hi, uh. This is gonna sound super weird but can you hang with me for a couple minutes, pretend we're together?"

It was probably the most ridiculously pathetic thing Stiles had ever done but he didn't know what else to do.

"Yeah, no thanks," the guy he rushed up to muttered and walked away from the bar with his drink. Stiles' looked around desperately, trying to find someone else—anyone else.

He unfortunately locked eyes with Matt and he slumped against the bar cursing, "Shit shit shit _shit_." The woman standing beside him cast him a sideways look and he gave her a half-hearted smile in apology.

"Stiles! Good to see you!" Matt said loudly, arriving at his side and standing too close, already too handsy. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Stiles looked around again, searching for the imaginary boyfriend and wishing for a portal to another dimension.

"Stiles!" A warm, thin but strong arm was thrown over his shoulder and the woman standing next to him swung around, bumping her hip against his in an overly familiar fashion. "Who's your friend?"

Stiles internally flailed. "Uh, this is Matt. We uh, used to. Well, we went out on a —"

 "We dated," Matt cut in with a wink and sly smirk, reaching his hand out to the strange woman even though is eyes never left Stiles.

She raised an eyebrow at Stiles but accepted his offer. "Laura," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Not into guys anymore?" Matt asked, too creepily curious for any regular person's liking. "Or maybe you're getting over someone?" Matt waggled his eyebrows and Stiles felt Laura's arm tighten on his shoulder and her posture get strained and stiff.

"He's dating my brother," Laura announced, jaw clenched and eyes hard. Stiles looked over at her with wide eyes and a fake smile, wondering how this all went very, very wrong.

Matt's face slipped into a quick glare but he recovered quickly, plastering a grin back on. "Yeah? Where is he?"

"Right here," Laura said, reaching out and grabbing the arm of a tall, rugged, dark-haired, leather-clad man and Stiles knew he was going to have to move out of Beacon Hills by midnight. Just pack the Jeep, write a note to his father and leave no trace behind because there was no way this was going to end well.

 Derek Hale. His father's newest deputy sheriff.

"Laura?" Derek asked, looking between her, Stiles and Matt.

"This is Stiles' ex-boyfriend Matt," Laura said deliberately, nodding to Matt and keeping her eyes on her brother's ( _if that's even who he was_ , Stiles thought. _They're probably dating and this is just an elaborate joke to them._ ). "He wanted to meet the guy that stole Stiles away from him."

Laura smiled sweetly at Matt whose grin wavered and faded into a frown.

Derek was silent but stepped between Laura and Stiles, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist and _what the hell was happening?_. Stiles' heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel his cheeks burning as he felt how tightly he and Derek were pressed against one another. Derek's hand splayed across his hip until his thumb worked under the hem of his t-shirt and rubbed against his bare skin.

Derek offered his hand. "Derek."

Matt took it slowly, reluctantly. "Matt."

"Matt, it was nice to meet you but we're meeting with some friends. You understand," Derek said easily, pulling Stiles away.

"Right," Matt replied. He tried to catch Stiles' eye. "See you around?"

"Sure," Stiles said with a brief smile, then turned and followed Laura and Derek across the bar to a table where a couple people Stiles remembered from high school were sitting—Erica and Boyd, if he recalled right.

"Thanks," Stiles said, trying to pull away but Derek's arm didn't move. "I'll go now, it's okay. I can sneak out the back."

"Of course not!" Laura said sincerely. "I totally saved you, you owe us the pleasure of your company! And it wouldn't look good if your boyfriend was here by himself, right?"

"Uh," Stiles sputtered, looking up at Derek, who looked back mildly. "Sure?"

"Great! Stiles, this is Erica and Boyd—"

Stiles cut in, nodding. "We went to high school together, actually," Stiles explained. Erica patted the seat next to her and Stiles slid in, wondering what the hell he was getting himself into. 

"Derek, want to help me grab drinks? I didn't get to order before that troll showed up. Stiles, rum and coke?"

Laura left the table without looking back and Derek smiled at Stiles, actually smiled, and shrugged before following.

"What just happened there?" Erica asked, eyes glinting at Stiles with a smirk spreading across her lips. Boyd watched him curiously, over the rim of his glass.

"I have no idea," Stiles breathed.

***

"You _so_ owe me, little bro," Laura laughed while she and Derek waited to order.

"You think so?" he replied. "I feel like you just made me an accomplice to some crime."

"Yeah, the crime of you not growing a set of balls and _asking him out_ ," Laura hissed, gesturing at the table.

"He's my boss' son, Laura," Derek argued but his voice wasn't as strong as the one in his head had been for weeks.

"And for tonight he's your boyfriend," Laura said, grinning at the bartender who finally made his way to them. 

"For tonight," Derek said quietly, maybe a little wistfully.


End file.
